The Start of Something New
by Irenerb
Summary: Spitfire, taking place right after New Years. Looking at their first date. Now going to be random one shots between he two and team.
1. First Date

**I really wanted to write something at the start of their relationship. Starts right around New Year's and after everyone shared a kiss. I hope you guys enjoy B)**

**The Start of Something**

The team just saved the entire Justice league from Vandal Savage. They couldn't have felt like they accomplish anything greater than that. That tying with New Year's, made it the perfect night for the team, and the teams' newest couple.

'Wow' Both Kid Flash and Artemis said, as they pulled apart from their perfect New Year's kiss.

"Man, I thought you two would never come up for air." Jokes Robin, with his signature laugh and grin. Soon everyone joins in laughing, causing Wally and Artemis to blush. Though Wally can't help but to notice how he has his arms wrapped around Zatanna. _Oh, _he though, _Rob is so getting payback for this later_.

After Wally puts Artemis down, they automatically link hands and share a small smile with one another. They soon wonder off to the see the gorgeous view of Earth behind them and the team falls into pairs to spend a moment with the person they shared a kiss with.

Soon after, they know they don't have time to relax now; they have the league to think about.

"I think we should go check on our mentors and the rest of league to see if anyone has woken up yet." suggests Aqualad.

"Sounds great. Why don't we check on our mentors' first beautiful." says Wally as he turns his head to look at Artemis. "Sure" she says shyly, as she's shocked by what he just called her.

Quickly picking her up and dashing off to see their mentors, the team watches and grins like mad. As they are glad these two finally kissed. The tension between them was starting to annoy the rest of the team, excluding Rocket as she is new. Making them even bet how long it'll take before something happened between them.

"So, I guess this means you all owe me ten bucks." says Robin with a grin as all his teammates' groan, annoyed that they lost the bet. 

As the pair makes their way to the hanger to check on their mentors, Artemis hopes that Green Arrow is alright. He has become more than just a mentor to her and can't help to worry.

She first looks at to see Aquaman to see how he is doing and then walks over to her mentor. "So how long do you think it'll be before they wake up?" she asks. Looking down at GA, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll say a few more minutes. I don't think it'll be long before they wake up and are back to themselves." He says as he looks from The Flash to her. Worried too about how his mentor is. "But hey, we saved them and we know they will be fine. Don't worry about anything ok." He reassures her, walking over and holding her hand once again. Trying to make him and her a little less worried about what happened to their mentors.

"Ok" she says, trying to hold back a smile. She was defiantly not used to this holding hands thing. But it wasn't something she couldn't get used to.

"Listen Artemis, about our kiss…" Wally trails off. '_Oh no, he regrets kissing me. No worse he kissed me just have someone to kiss on New Year's'_ thinks Artemis. Now getting mad, "You kissed me just to get lucky didn't you!?"

"What?" says Wally, shocked that she would even think that. "No I kissed you because I really like you Artemis. I would never take advantage of you like that."

Astonished, Artemis didn't know what to say and felt bad instantly. "Oh Wally, I-I'm sorry it's just.. Ugh I feel so stupid now." She says as she tries to hide her face.

"Hey, you're not stupid. You're Artemis. The braves, hottest and most amazing girl I know. And I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me?"

After saying all that, it made Artemis kiss him for the second time that night and say yes with the biggest smile on her face. "Though of course, you better take me to on a very nice date." She says with a devious grin. As she puts her arms around her neck and he puts his hands on her hip.

"Of course babe. Anything for you." He says with a smile and brings her in for another kiss.

Just before things get heated for the new couple, they start to hear their mentors wake up. With that, they break apart and go to check on them.

"GA, how do you feel?" asks Artemis, concern written all over her face. "Uhh, I have such a headache. What happened?" says GA wondering what was going on.

"Yea Kid, how'd we get here? And why is Aquaman unconscious?" asks The Flash to his nephew.

"Listen you guys were being brain washed by Vandal Savage. But you guys will be fine; we managed to rescue the whole league from him. We'll explain more once everyone wakes up. Now let's get you guys with Red, as we check on everyone else." Says Wally. 

After a good hour of getting the league together, the team explained to the league what happened.

"You did good work here tonight. I want Robin and Aqualad to stay and go over with me what they know why Vandal Savage wanted to do with us. The rest of you may go home." Says Batman.

With a small cheer from the team, they head to the zeta tubes to go back to the cave.

Once there Rocket announces she has to get back home and mentions she'll see everyone on the morning. The rest all walk to the living room.

"What a long night, I say we all go to bed. I know I could use some sleep." announces Zatanna with a yawn, after them all but Robin and Aqualad enter the caves living room.

"Yea, bed sounds great, night everyone. And don't forget we're going to hang out tomorrow." Says M'gann as she, Conner and Zatanna all leave to their rooms.

"And then there were two." Says Wally holding up two fingers, looking at Artemis. "So, I guess you are gonna go home now too right?"

"Actually I'm not that tired, I'm actually kind of hungry. What about you?" She tells him.

"Well since you're hungry and I'm kinda hungry too, wanna go grab a bit to eat together?" he asks her shyly.

"Oh, like a date maybe?" she asks almost sarcastically. "Defiantly" he says with a huge grin. "How about we go change and meet here and about five minutes?" "Sure"

With seconds Wally changes from his costume to his usual winter outfit and huge winter jacket and comes running back to room, with four more minutes to wait. With every seconds, seeming like minute passing by he's thinking _Man our first date, my first date ever. I hope I don't ruin this. _

"I'm ready. I hope you know a great place to eat at this time of the night." Announces Artemis, pulling Wally out his thought. When Wally turns to see her, he is amazed by her beauty. He thinks she looks beautiful, wearing her hair loose.

"Wow, may I just say you should defiantly wear your hair like that more often. You look beautiful, beautiful." Says Wally, as he comes and kisses her cheek. Causing Artemis to blush a very dark shade of red.

"Thanks Wally, nobody has really called me beautiful before." Says Artemis as she puts a strand of hair behind her ear and turns her face from Wally. "Well I'll be sure to call you that more often, beautiful." Wally says, as he brings her face over to give her a quick peck on the mouth.

After a moment Wally takes Artemis by the hand and leads them to the zeta tubes to take them to Central City. They come out of an abandoned booth, hidden in an ally with a small amount of street light shining into it. With the booth having a huge 'Out of order" sign across the door. From the ally they walk in quite a few blocks to a 24 hour diner called 'Rays Dinner'. Once seated, both didn't know where to go in conversation and Artemis lets her eyes wonder around the room. Noticing how pack the place is, wondering why so many people are here. It then accrues to her people must have been out in the streets, counting down to the New Year and made their way to have a late night dinner.

"So, umm you know what you are going to order?" asks Wally, hoping they would find something to talk about. "Umm I don't know. What do you suggest I have?" she says.

"Well they have the best milkshakes and burgers here." he tells her. "That sounds good. I think I'll have that."

"Are you two ready to order?" asks a young middle age woman, seeming somehow fully awake at this time of night.

"Yea, well both have a burger, with a side of fries. With a vanilla milkshake and a.." Wally looks over to Artemis to see what milkshake she wants. "Oh I'll have a chocolate one."

Done taking their orders, the waitress walks away, leaving Artemis and Wally to sit in silence. "So" Artemis starts of says. Asking him why you brought her here. Wally explains how The Flash and him would usually come here to relax and eat after a long night of patrolling. "Plus the food here is great and thought it would be the perfect place to take you." He tells her with a smile.

Artemis couldn't help but to smile back.

After that, they couldn't stop talking till the food came. They asked small questions, like their favorite color, what they want to be when they grow up, how school was. Question that made them want to know everything about each other. It helped them learn new things about each other. Making them wish their date would never end.

Once done with their meals, Wally pays for their meals with the money he tends to leave at the cave. Artemis and him walk out the diner, arms linked. A cold breeze passes by and causes Artemis to pull herself closer to him. Wally takes his jacket off and puts it around her shoulder. Causing her to warm up instantly and asks if he isn't cold. He just shrugs and says internal heating, so he's never cold and says how she's more important anyway, causing her to blush a tiny bit and give a small smile.

Slowly walking back to the ally with the abandoned booth, Wally then offers to take her home. "No, it's alright I can walk myself back." She says quickly.

Seeing how tense she got Wally doesn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable and says "Alright, I'll see you later on today right?" "Defiantly" she says smiling. She then leads in to give him a long passionate kiss goodnight and tells him she had a wonderful time and can't wait till their next date.

Right before she enters the booth, Wally takes the courage to ask her "Wait, Artemis would you like be my girlfriend?" saying it very quickly and hoped she wouldn't say no.

After what seems like forever, "Yes! Of I would be." She says, almost yelling. He then brings her into another long kiss. Soon after they say goodnight and both walk home dazed, with huge smiles on their faces. Both thinking how they can't wait to see each other again in the morning.

And both glad they shared their first New Year's kiss with one another.


	2. One Month In

Chapter 2 – One Month In

Wally P.O.V

It's been a month since I went out with Artemis and this month has been amazing. We hangout almost every day at the cave. We haven't had a mission all month, but I don't care, gives me a chance to finally get to know Artemis. I got to learn what her favorite color is, what nationality she is. Things that I wouldn't have cared to know months ago, but I know want to know everything about her. I think about her so much, it makes it hard for me to complete my homework, which I'm struggling with now.

"Wallace West, what are you looking at? Your homework isn't going to finish itself." Says my mom. Staring at me as she prepares dinner, as I stare blankly at my dining room wall.

"Sorry mom, just thinking about something." I say as I smile and look back at my homework.

"Hmm, must be something nice if your smiling like that." She says with a grin. Uhg I knew that grin, I knew she would eventually figure out what I was thinking about, even if I don't tell her who I'm thinking about. "Well, want to tell me what's on your mind?"

I then tell her everything. Who Artemis was, how I kissed her on New Year's, our date. How I think how amazing she is and how I'm always thinking about her.

"Aww, my sons first girlfriend." She says, hopefully my only I think to myself. "When am I going to meet this girl?" I then start to panic, was a right to time to introduce Artemis to my family, or am I supposed to wait longer. I hate not knowing how a relationship worked.

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that." I tell her. She just shakes her head and I continue on with my chemistry homework, hoping she doesn't ask any questions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Artemis P.O.V

Ahh a month with Wally. I can't believe we made it this long. If someone told me a few months ago I would be dating Baywatch I would have laughed straight at their face. Now I think we can last much longer than a month. We've been spending so much time together, getting to know each other, I haven't time to sit and have tea with my own mother. Finally today on this quiet Sunday we can both have our own downtime together, over some Jasmine tea.

"So, Artemis how has this boy you have been hanging around with. I hope he is treating you nice." Says my mom, I was not expecting her to say that. I have mentioned Wally here and there but have yet to mention how we are dating.

"Good" I tell her. "Really good actually, I don't think I've ever been so happy with a guy before. It's nice." I tell her how he kissed me on New Year's, how our first date was and how we've been getting to know each other a lot over the past month.

"Aww Artemis, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you found someone who makes you smile. It's nice seeing you smile like that." Hearing her say that makes me happier then I already am. I'm glad too, I never thought I would be happy dating Wally.

"So when am I going to meet him?" she asks me. A very good question that I don't know the answer to. Without even meaning to say I blur out "How about tomorrow?" Uhg why did I say that.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Monday Afternoon

Wally P.O.V.

Coming out of school it made me realize Artemis was out of school, which meant it was the perfect time to text her. I know she hates it when I text her when she's in class, so I try to wait till I leave school.

'Hey beautiful' I say in my text.

'Hey Wally ;)' she says a moment later. 'Do you mind meeting me at the cave, I have something to ask you?'

'Sure, I'll be there soon' I text back. I wonder what she has to ask me. Oh gosh did I do something wrong? I knew I haven't taken her out all since our first date, but she wouldn't want to talk about that with me, right?

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

One hour later

Artemis P.O.V.

Coming to the cave I feel a little nervous. Asking Wally to meet my mother is a huge step, but I think we are ready for it. Waiting for the fastest teen in the world was a very long wait. I figure meeting in the kitchen would make his arrival come faster, but I was wrong. But being the awesome girlfriend I am, I'll make him a snack. Thankfully nobody else was here, so we can talk in private.

"Hey beautiful" I hear Wally say, I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him come in.

"Hey" I say with a smile and a kiss on his lips. Not seeing him for one day has made me really miss him.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Cause if it's about us not going on a date for a while, I'm sorry I'll make to up to you, I promise." He says almost begging. I just role my eyes and explain to him that it's about something else. And tell him I don't care about not going on dates, as long as I'm hanging out with him, I'm happy. Making him seem less nervous than he already looks.

"I asked you to come here cause I wanted to know if you wanted to come over my house for dinner? I was telling my mother about you yesterday and she wants to meet you."

"How funny" he says, "I was telling my mother about you yesterday and she wants to meet you too." I guess both our mothers want to meet each other, I guess asking him would be easier than I thought.

"So is that a yes or no." I say, I was growing little impatient.

"Of course beautiful, I would love to meet your mother" he says with a smile. I smile back, glad asking him this was easy, I just hope him meeting my mother would go just as smoothly tonight.


End file.
